


Moonlight Love

by af_fection



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just pure sweetness., that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: A short, soft story dealing with the sweet and peaceful days that Impey and Cardia share after everyone else departs from the mansion.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Moonlight Love

"Cardiaaaa-chann!"

Impey's loud voice echoed through the mansion as he swung open the front door. A big smile lit up his eyes as he shuffled the heavy bags of food in his arms to shut the door. A heat found itself on his cheeks as he heard the soft clicking of his beloved's heels on the recently polished hardwood floor. As he walked into the kitchen, he was so terribly happy that he couldnt hide it. A sweet line of incoherent song spilled from his lips as Cardia greeted him sweetly, reaching up to kiss the hair covering his ear.

It was in this way that they were intimate with each other. Poison still ran through her and escaped slowly into the air, but they found ways to become more and more intimate as their relationship developed through quiet days spent at the mansion.

Impey stared at her quietly for a moment. His eyes trailed from her sparkling eyes to the dip of her collarbone. He had to resist the urge to trace ornate, sparkling jewels on her chest, which were currently exposed, with his fingers. That damn sundress, he thought. It looked so good on her, and he was happy Fran was able to poison-proof it for her because she looked stunning and free and like she might be able to escape from her burdens, at least for a moment. It was such a shame that the dress was long sleeve and met by the warm leather of her familiar, well-worn gloves. Oh, how he wished he could trace his lips over those jewels while praising her until the most delightful sighs came forth to please him most greatly. His lips would continue their path over her collar bone, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on every inch of her all the way down to her dainty little wrist. He'd linger there, making sure to flash his eyes back up to hers to look for signs of enjoyment. Her eyes would be darkened with pleasure and slightly hooded, he just knew it. Impey's body filled with a familiar, heated longing as he rested his head on Cardia's shoulder and held her hand gently, playing softly with her covered fingers.

"Happy birthday, Impey. I love you dearly," Cardia whispered while using her free hand to play with the wispy fly-always that framed his face.

Impey's chest lit up once again with the continual flame that kept him going. He lifted his head slowly before placing her hand against her lips so he could place a soft kiss there. He wished he could kiss her on the lips. How could he not wish for that? But he was fine with waiting because he still got to see these sweet moments that linger far longer than they should. Their bodies were still curious and untouched, and there was this constant lust for exploration that kept them from drifting apart too soon.

Cardia smiled at Impey as he pulled away, a giggle escaping her lips as she hid her face in embarrassed happiness.

Impey followed in suit and started fiddling with the fresh vegetables that were behind him. He had a huge smile on his face, so he couldn't help but wiggle his lanky body in a dance of happiness. The heat that was swelling in his chest all this time suddenly overflowed, motivating him to turn around once again and scoop Cardia up into his arms. She was so light and lovely and beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile at her so widely that his vision of her was blurred behind his eyelashes. Cardia accepted his embrace and brushed his hair softly before resting her cheek against a hand placed on his shoulder.

They moved slowly in this way: moving apart to do their daily routine, but immediately coming together in sweet softness as soon as they had moments to spare. They longed for each other's warmth—this is the first time they've felt this way, after all—and they wished to be together and happy forever.

Nightfall came quickly, and they both scampered outside to admire the stars. They played around with Impey's new-and-improved stargazing device and pointed out all the different constellations they could find. Soon enough, however, their excitement died down, and they laid back on the coarse picnic blanket and stared silently at the stars.

"They're so beautiful," Cardia whispered, "I hope we really do make it to the moon one day."

"Yeah," Impey whispered back quietly as he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I hope we do too. I want to go with you."

The stars twinkled in reply, urging the two lovers to never give up on their dream. For science is an amazing thing, and can get them where they want to go—as long as they have the courage to keep trying and the heart to never give up, despite any adversity.


End file.
